To Feel
by obligedterritory
Summary: He is not stalking. He is a renowned shinobi and is a respectable Hokage and following a pink-haired shinobi is not his thing. Or so that's what he's trying to convince himself. Rated T. Just to be sure :)


I'm back! :D Here's a new story. This one's a little bit different though and I wanted to give this pairing a try. What can I say, I have a thing for weird pairings :D And by the way, I didn't lose any bets because of this, if that's what you're thinking (but that doesn't mean that I wasn't making bets but I won every of them hahaha).

Anyways, I was bored and I didn't have anything to do so this was the result. I tried my best and let a very good friend of mine review all of this (and I thanked her a lot) :D

I just wrote what my brain made up and this doesn't really follow anything in the manga and anime besides the resurrected Hokages so please don't kill me because of this :D

So, please go ahead and read. Then tell me what you think :) I could do a little bit of guidance and all :))

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I could only do these kinds of things because of it :D

* * *

He was in Tsunade's office, together with the other resurrected Hokage, when he first heard something about _her_ through a very nervous random medic.

They were having a discussion about the rebuilding of the village after the dreadful war and they were supposed to _make themselves useful and stick around,_ as a very old man with horns had said.

Of course, since the current Hokage was very much alive and was very much young (to which his brother had expressed great interest and asked if she could teach him her secret and to which she gave her grandfather a glare to just shut up for a second so that she could get back to her sake), it was the common sense of all the people in the room that Tsunade would remain Hokage. Since they assumed that they were going to be there for a very long time and that there was nothing else to do, they decided that they would help the village return to its former glory, if not more.

They were interrupted by a series of small knocks and when Tsunade yelled the person to come in, a frightened young medic came out, stammering something about a 'Haruno-sensei collapsing when she was on her way in healing a patient and was now currently in one of the beds in the hospital tents'.

His grandniece had been livid, all the while standing up and cursing about 'selfless, pink-haired brats' and 'no proper sense of caring for one's self' and ' _I am going to beat that kid, damn it!'_ while going outside her office and slamming the door, the young medic tailing behind her right after bowing down to the existing Hokages.

His brother had turned to him and mouthed, " _Pink-haired apprentice?"_

He just shrugged. He does not care and he does not want to know.

* * *

He spoke to her weeks after when they had accidentally met at the Hokage mountain.

He was sitting on his own stony head, taking a break from all the reconstruction and the remodeling and _from his pathetic excuse of a brother who was always nagging about Tsunade always drinking and all the other problems of the world_ when he had felt an unknown but familiar chakra signature coming his way. He waited until a silhouette of a woman came out from the shadows of the trees and when it was all clear, he could make out that the woman has pink hair, green eyes and the unmistakable yin seal in the forehead but couldn't quite remember her name.

He did not say anything until the woman came closer and stopped. She had bowed down and greeted him and introduced herself as Haruno Sakura.

Yes. Tsunade's other apprentice; the one who was working herself to exhaustion to the point that she had collapsed in the hospital. He remembered the Fourth saying about a pink-haired woman being a teammate to his son and who could pack up a pretty nasty punch and heal a bruise. He guessed that she was the very same woman and was curious how a small girl could be an assassin and a healer at the same time.

"I can see that you want some time alone, Nidaime-sama, so I better head off. It was nice meeting you," the girl had said.

But before she could leave and whatever happened to him, he said, "It is fine, Haruno-san. I can tell that you are also having a break from the tedious work at the hospital since Tsunade left all the work to you. I do not mind a little bit of company at all."

She smiled and took a seat beside him but not without putting a very fair distance between them. She took a deep breath, exhaled it out and became quiet, silently understanding that they both want to rest and relish in the moment of silence without interruptions. That was also the moment when he could take a closer look and observe the young being beside him.

He noticed that she was a very pretty woman and very workaholic too. He wasn't surprised when he remembered that this young woman was in charge mostly of the hospital, seeing that Tsunade was so busy being the Hokage and her other apprentice, Shizune, was busy picking up the slack of his grandniece. At a very young age, he mused, she had such big responsibility taking care of the lives of both shinobi and civilians.

It was many moments after that she spoke, "I am surprised that Shodai-sama is not with you today, Nidaime-sama."

He frowned, remembering his brother and answered plainly, "Aa. I have grown tired of him always tailing me around the village as if he does not have something to do. It is very...fortunate that I had lost him, even for just a while."

Sakura laughed softly and answered sheepishly, "If it helps, Nidaime-sama, I had just escaped from Naruto and, as you said, from the people in the hospital as well. Sometimes, all we need is a little bit time for ourselves..."

He looked at her, as if trying to read her and she just looked at him and gave him a small smile. She stood up, brushed off some dirt and bowed at him, "It was nice talking to you, Nidaime-sama. I should get back to the hospital. Do enjoy the rest of your day." Then he followed her with his eyes as she walked towards the way where she came from and not until she completely disappeared from his sight did he return his gaze back to the scenery in front of him.

Konoha, he could conclude, was in good hands.

* * *

After their accidental meeting at the Hokage mountain, Tobirama had not seen her again. He could catch glimpses of the pink-haired kunoichi once in awhile and when they did pass by each other, just the common exchange of addressing him and a nod of his head was all they did and that was it.

It was many months after, where he got to speak to her again properly, that he noticed there is _something_ about her that piqued his attention.

It was noon and he was on his way to the Hokage tower to search for his brother since he had not seen him since morning.

As he passed by down the newly paved streets, he surmised that the village was almost back to its former glory and was improving quite as well. Colorful houses had once again stood up, stores and establishments were filled with chatting people and kids chasing around each other in the streets with laughter and ruckus while the adults took their time walking and looking around the newborn village. All in all, everybody was on their way to a fast recovery and was ready to put the bitter effects of the war behind and move on for the next life.

He was just minutes away from the tower when a Chuunin appeared in front of him and told him that 'Shodai-sama is currently in the hospital because he had acquired an injury from training'. For that reason he paused for a minute, narrowed his eyes at the poor Chuunin and asked irritatingly, _"What?"_

The Chuunin, scared for his life that the Nidaime would project his anger in beating him into a pulp ( _"_ _Man, is he scary-looking!"_ ) reiterated that his brother was _indeed_ in the hospital because of a _petty excuse_ of an injury. From training, no less!

He dismissed the Chuunin, who was happy to teleport himself away from the silently seething man, and teleported himself in front of the hospital, scaring the people out of their minds who were outside and went inside the establishment.

People scurried off and addressed him when they noticed him almost immediately. After all, it wasn't every day that the Nidaime is often seen in the said building.

He disregarded the people around him, walked towards the front desk and inquired the jumpy-looking nurse where his brother was.

The nurse squeaked and spluttered out, "R-R-Room 104, just down to the left, N-Nidaime-sama."

He nodded his thanks and strode towards the said room, opening the door without so much of a knock. He was not surprised to see his brother sitting up from the hospital bed without a scratch as if nothing had happened to him but he was amazed to find that the one patching up his brother was none other than the pink-haired woman.

Both occupants turned to look at the person who entered the room. One looked like he wanted to bolt out of the hospital right now and the other was looking rather curiously at him before giving off a small smile.

But before any of the two could speak up, Tobirama beat them to it.

"Are you so out of practice that you got injured just by doing some training, brother?"

Hashirama just pouted and answered, "I was caught off guard."

He crossed his arms in his chest and glared at his brother, "Are you saying that you've become incompetent?"

Hashirama scowled at him and defended himself, "I was not implying it like that."

"But you just said so."

"I was merely stating that I was caught off guard because I almost fell into a hole and landed on a very sharp-looking rock!"

"So you are indeed out of practice."

"I was training so I would _not_ be out of practice!"

"But a 'sharp-looking rock' managed to put you at your granddaughter's hospital."

"I would not be here if your grandniece had agreed to heal me in the first place!"

Before Tobirama could say something very _nasty,_ the third person in the room piped out.

"Excuse me, Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama but as you can see you are inside the hospital. Please refrain from talking _too loud_. There are patients on the other rooms and some are probably resting. As one of the head medic in the hospital, I have the authority to advise you to please take your argument outside and finish it with a brawl if you like if that so much helps your temper, Nidaime-sama."

Tobirama's frown deepened and turned his head to glare at the pink-haired doctor. Before he could say one word about her manners, however, she added knowledgeably, "And if you have any problems, please take it to Tsunade-shishou. I am merely following her orders."

He continued to glare at her while she turned to his brother, who gave off a kilowatt smile as she addressed him, "You can go now, Shodai-sama. But please be careful next time."

Hashirama stood up and chirped, "Of course, Sakura-chan. I am so _very_ grateful that a young medic such as you is very dedicated at work. You are nothing like my precious granddaughter at all!"

Sakura laughed and replied, "And many people say that we are so much alike, Shodai-sama."

Hashirama looked at her in mock terror and exclaimed, "I hope you got nothing of her gambling and drinking habits, young one. It wouldn't do good that both important people have such vices!"

Sakura's cheeks tinted with pink at the obvious compliment but responded nonetheless.

"I can tell you that it is quite a bit too late for that, Shodai-sama but thank kami I only got her drinking habit."

Hashirama just laughed.

Sakura gave a soft laugh and then bowed her head, "I should get going. Please excuse me, Shodai-sama", she turned towards Tobirama and gave off a bow without giving him a look first to which he just raised an eyebrow, "Nidaime-sama." Then she walked towards the door, opened it and closed it after.

Did the little woman think that she could _scare_ him off like that? He did not think so.

"A remarkable woman isn't she, little brother?"

Tobirama turned to his brother and with a quick glance towards the door, to which the young medic had left, stared at him, deadpanned, "You just met her today, brother and she's way too young for you."

His brother waved a hand at him and explained, "I did not mean it like that, pervert little brother. I was complementing her skills as a medic. For a young woman, she is carrying a very heavy responsibility in directing a hospital. Aside from her having the most _maddening_ teammates, the poor girl probably does not have a social life."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at him and enquired, "Why do you care so much about her social life, brother? Did you not hear that she got Tsunade's drinking habit? That alone is a part of her 'social life'."

Hashirama shook his head negatively and sniffed out, "Drinking is not a social life, Tobirama. What if she drinks alone? So there is no 'social' in her 'life'. And I have a feeling that she is going to end up like Tsunade, old and alone."

Tobirama wanted to roll his eyes. _He's at it again._

He began to drone out his brother. He does not want to hear this _again_ when they had just talked about the same subject yesterday. Instead, he thought about the pinkette who seemed not wary and scared of him. He rarely met people who had the nerve to look at him _straight_ to the eye, much less give him a lecture.

A small, young woman with pink hair to add.

But yes, just like what his brother had said.

 _A remarkable woman, indeed._

He might just have a thing to do without getting himself bored for the next few days.

* * *

 _This is not stalking._

He reasoned out in his head as he made his way in the streets along with the many people, _following_ a certain pinkette who was obviously buying provisions for herself. He sighed inwardly. If his brother would find out what he has been doing for the past one month and a half, he would surely be laughed at.

Like rolling on the ground while laughing hard until his stomach aches.

He sighed again, this time, frustratingly as he continued on his look out towards the kunoichi.

This is not considered as stalking, he reasoned out again. This is a _strategic observation_ for gathering _important_ information.

He frowned.

Who was he kidding? This is one of those pathetic grounds for stalking.

After their encounter in the hospital that left him perplexed and curious, he had been following the pink-haired woman every where she went: her everyday route towards the hospital, her afternoon visits to the training grounds, her Wednesday get together with her atrocious teammates and her weekend visits to the market. Sometimes he would follow her on her way to the Hokage tower but that was not so frequent since most of her days were cooped in the hospital _and he was losing the point_ _of his mental_ _argument._

He was beginning to act like a lowlife stalker, not like the renowned Hokage and shinobi he was and still is ever since Haruno Sakura had sparked an interest within him. This was not totally like him. And the things he does for this _girl._ Why couldn't he just walk to her and _talk?_

His frown deepened but with a resolved determination, he quickened his pace and walked towards the kunoichi, who was balancing a paper in her hands while looking over a variety of fruits in a stand.

He stopped beside her and it was a little while before she noticed him but when she did, she was greatly astounded.

"Nidaime-sama!" Then she bowed down.

He tipped his head and replied, "Haruno-san."

Sakura straightened out and remarked, "It's a surprise to see you in the market, Nidaime-sama. Were you buying fruits as well?"

Tobirama could not let her know. "I was passing through when I saw your pink hair, Haruno-san. It was hard to miss out a unique color against this entire common norm."

Sakura's eyes darkened for a moment before offering a forced smile and asked, "Is there a problem with my hair, Nidaime-sama?"

He denied, "Of course not, Haruno-san. I was merely saying that you are not hard to find against all the crowd." He motioned to the fruit stand before them, wanting to help her choose and not minding the gulping vendor behind, "I can see that you are having a hard time picking out fruits."

Sakura froze for a moment. Here she was, in the market, in front of a fruit stand, with none other than the Nidaime who, as far as she had understood, was silently offering his help in letting her choose fruits. Fruits, for kami's sake!

Tobirama sensed that the woman had frozen up beside him. He smirked internally. He had known a lot of things about her from many different reliable _sources_ but it seems that he could still learn quite a lot from her. At least he could relish the feeling that he had caught her off guard.

It was a moment after that she seemed to recollect herself. And when she did, she looked at him carefully and turned to look at the fruits in front of her. She stated after, "I was considering getting the peaches but I decided that I like to have the apples instead." Then she began picking through the apples, choosing those good enough to eat and gave them to the vendor for him to pack.

When all was paid and she was done, she was once again surprised when he seized the bag and carried it himself.

"Nidaime-sama! I can carry the bag by myself."

He ignored her and began walking towards her house.

She had caught up beside him and gave him a glare, "Nidaime-sama, I am perfectly capable of carrying the bag by myself and I would not want to become a bother so please give the bag back to me."

"It is fine and you are not bothering me, Haruno-san."

"B-But Nidaime-sama—"

He stopped and looked at her intently and repeated firmly, "It is fine, Haruno-san", then he began walking, leaving her to catch up with him again.

When she did, she walked beside him and while staring at the road in front of them, she uttered softly, "Thank you, Nidaime-sama."

He looked at her and noticed the pink tint in her cheeks. He smirked before replying, "You are welcome."

They walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence before she perked up again, "Pardon me for asking, Nidaime-sama but how did you know where I live?"

She also does not need to know that. "I work together with my grandniece almost every day, Haruno-san and a lot of shinobi know where you live, so you should not wonder how I also know."

"Oh."

Then everything went silent again as they walked towards her house. After a few turns and more straight aheads, they had reached their destination. They passed through the gate and in minutes, were in front of a door. She opened it and turned back at him and got her bag.

She looked at him shyly and said, "Thank you for your assistance, Nidaime-sama. Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea before you get going? As thanks for helping me?"

He considered for a moment. Stalking was something, but this, getting invited inside her house and have tea, was another thing. He was an opportunist and she was presenting the said opportunity to him, but he had manners so he answered, "I wouldn't like to trouble you, Haruno-san."

She smiled and opposed, "Oh no. Not at all, Nidaime-sama."

He nodded and agreed, "Then, please excuse me for intruding."

He went inside and followed her, where she led him into a small but cozy living room. She motioned to the couch and said, "It isn't much but please make yourself at home while I put this down and prepare your tea."

He shook his head and replied, "It is fine, Haruno-san. Please do not mind me."

She gave him a smile, nodded and went to, which he assumes, was the kitchen.

Being left alone, he had the time to study her house. He mused that for a woman, she had a large house all to herself. A small hallway on his left that, he guessed, leads to a room or two. Beside it, a bit farther to the back, was a shelf full of scrolls, books and a few pictures. He couldn't resist not looking through the frames, so he got up and went towards it. Mostly, they were pictures of her and her family while there was also a picture of her and another blonde-haired female, along with a few pictures of her team. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen her parents.

"Nidaime-sama?"

He turned to look at the person who spoke and saw her looking at him curiously. She headed towards him and glanced at the picture that he was looking at. She smiled wistfully and said, "My parents died during a mission. I think it was an infiltration mission that had gone wrong. I'm not quite so sure since the higher ups were so tight-lipped about it being classified but that's what they told me." She gestured at the house and added, "I inherited the place since I was the only child and most of our relatives were on other countries. I've been living alone since then."

He said solemnly, "I'm sorry for your loss, Haruno-san."

She gave him a tender smile that made his heart skip a beat, "I am too but it was a long time ago and I learned to move on. I will always remember and continue to cherish them but I am also thankful for the new family that was given to me despite everything", motioning to the other framed picture of all her team together.

"But the Uchiha had defected once and the Kyuubi container had once left the village, am I correct?"

She looked at him curiously and nodded.

He continued, "Did you not feel alone when both of your teammates left? With both of them gone, your sensei also went back to active duty being an ANBU. Did you not feel any... _bitterness_ towards them?"

She paused for a moment, looking momentarily hurt that made him want to apologize for how blunt his question was but she looked back towards the picture with her and her teammates for a while.

When she made no sound that she was going to answer, he was about to apologize when she spoke once again, "I was hurt and angry at first because they left me behind. They didn't think that I was still here and I wasn't good enough as a reason for them to stay. I kind of hated Kakashi-sensei at first too because he somewhat forgot about having a third female student and went focusing on the boys first. I admit that I was weak when I was young and that I couldn't brag anything besides having the perfect chakra control. But I had already begun my training under Tsunade-sama, so I had to think about getting strong and not being left behind anymore. I also had the time to think that maybe, it was really meant for us to be separated so that we can make ourselves stronger and when the time comes, we can meet each other again. Then, Naruto came back and we began missions together again. As for Sasuke, well, he did leave us but we believed, mostly Naruto, that he was going to come back to us in the very end. And well, here they are. Both alive and at home...in Konoha."

He looked at her for a minute, searching her face for the remaining anger and hurt but all he could see was the look of tranquility, understanding and love towards her loved ones. She really is a remarkable woman, he mused to himself, to pull her life through at such a young age when everything seems to be falling down on her.

He gave her a small smile and remarked her appraisingly, "You are a wonderful person, Haruno-san."

Her face began to color with red and she bowed down, trying to hide her blushing face, while stammering out, "T-Thank you for the compliment, Nidaime-sama."

"Tobirama, Haruno-san. I think, from my perspective, you can call me by my first name."

She straightened in surprise, her vibrant green eyes widening, not at all expecting what he had said.

"E-Eh?"

He moved closer to her and her cheeks reddened a bit more. He reached for her arm, to which she jumped in surprise and made his way towards the dining room, dragging her behind.

"I do not like repeating myself, Haruno-san."

He took a glance back at her and saw that her eyes had quite softened and her lips had a small, beautiful smile to which he was beginning to get mesmerized.

"Then please call me Sakura, Tobirama-san."

* * *

He was in her office and was trying to get the pinkette out of her seat for a much deserved meal and rest after learning from the nurses that she had not left her office for quite awhile.

He was failing incredibly.

"You are going to get yourself killed if you do not stop what you are doing right now, Sakura-san."

"Doing paper work is not going to get myself killed, Tobirama-san. I am simply doing my job since Shizune is out on a mission."

"You are going to faint due to exhaustion if you continue to keep this up."

"I am very much well, thank you very much."

"You have not left your office ever since yesterday and you are not properly rested to review all this work. That could be reason enough for your _untimely_ demise."

Sakura just scoffed and said, "That is just one day, Tobirama-san and not enough reason for me to be killed."

He knew he was losing because she just continued working as if he had not said anything so he did one thing that could really get her attention.

He _snatched_ her pen.

She exclaimed, "Hey! Give that back!"

He looked at her, unperturbed as she glared menacingly at him.

He tossed her pen, grabbed her and dragged her away from her office.

"YOU JERK! That was totally uncalled for!?"

"I don't care."

* * *

"Give that back to me, Sakura."

They were in a clearing, both relaxing and relishing the moment of calmness under the shade of a very large tree when Sakura stole his book.

She had been kicked out of the hospital when the Hokage had learned that her apprentice was overworking herself again and was under strict orders not to come back for two days or she will be _'forced into house arrest for a whole damn month!'_

Unsurprisingly, she took the former rather than the latter.

He, on the other hand, was avoiding his brother because he had exclaimed in his office that they _'are going to get their precious Tsunade a man worthy of her!'_

He did not just want to deal with that matter again.

So, here they are, supposedly enjoying the calming wind when Sakura had decided it was payback time.

"I am warning you, Sakura."

She stuck out her tongue at him, eyes glittering mischievously and hands in possession of his book. She waved the book at him and when he made the motion of getting it back, she distanced it from him once again and she laughed amusingly.

He however, was not amused.

"Sakura, give it back or else..."

"Or else what, Tobirama _-san_? This is considered payback for what you did." Then she threw his book and teleported herself somewhere, her tinkling laughter trailing after her.

He sighed and went to get his book while thinking about the many ways the pink-haired kunoichi would pay.

* * *

"I am starting to notice something, my dear little brother."

He was with his brother in the Hokage tower, doing some of the paperwork the current Hokage had left in favor of going to the hospital _and beating some hard-headed patients who refuse to stay put in their beds._ They were classifying the papers that needed to be signed from the many scrolls of mission reports and from the papers that needed to be looked through again when his brother had spoken out.

"What?"

"You and Sakura-chan are spending awfully a lot of time together."

"And your point is?"

"Am I right to assume that you are currently trying to woo the woman with the most _exhilarating_ teammates?"

He looked at his brother who had a really weird smile on his face which he did not like one a little bit. So what if he did?

He frowned and said, "Wipe that weird smile off your face, aniki and yes, although I doubt Sakura knows about it."

Hashirama chuckled, shook his head in disapprovingly and exclaimed astutely, raising both his hands in the air for emphasis, "Then you must be doing it wrong!"

His frown turned into a scowl as he narrowed his eyes towards his brother who was approaching his side of the table.

With narrowed eyes, he gave him a calculating look as his brother piped out, "If Sakura-chan does not know that you are trying to win her over then you are seriously doing it wrong, otouto."

He continually just narrowed his eyes more, if that is even possible, glaringly telling his brother to explain further before he could do something so _wrong_.

Hashirama just rolled his eyes exasperatedly and explained, "Since you had said that Sakura-chan did not know about it then maybe you weren't sending the proper signals enough for her to know that you _are_ interested in her. _As far I know_ ", he glared at him darkly for that to which his brother had answered dismissively, "I have reliable sources all around the village to do the snooping so be quiet and listen. As far as I know, you have only been spending time with her whenever you got the chance. But simply spending time together is not enough, clueless little brother. That is when you bring in the 'big guns'. Ugh! You clearly don't know how to woo a woman."

Tobirama ignored that last remark, raised an eyebrow at his brother and enquired, "Big guns?"

Hashirama's eyes had that certain sparkle in them that he began to question himself if asking his brother for help was a really good idea at all...

* * *

"Forehead! It's good to know that you haven't forgotten to visit your most favorite person in the whole wide world with all the stress-giving work you've been doing! You aren't going to get a very good man if you keep on hiding at the hospital tinkering with your little poison masterpiece!"

Sakura groaned irritatingly before saying, "I hear you, pig so tone it down for a little bit. And for your information, I don't need a very good man. I'm happy being single. And what are you saying about not visiting you? We just saw each other yesterday. And you aren't my most favorite person in the whole wide world." _._

Ino just leered at her, and asked suggestively, "Why? Because you have a new favorite person right now? Speaking about a very good man, I'd heard about you and the Nidaime. Are you sleeping together?"

Sakura gave her friend a glare and informed her sourly that, "Why do you always associate sex when a man and a woman spends time together, Ino-pig? Is it very impossible to just sit around and chat?"

"Do you mean the aftersex talk? And sitting? Wow, Forehead. That's too much information."

Sakura slapped her friend's shoulder and exclaimed out, "Kami, Ino-pig! We did not have 'aftersex' talk and we haven't been doing anything that's in your dirty mind right now! Gosh! You are such a pervert!"

Ino just snickered and patted her at the back as if consoling her, "Its fine, Forehead. Just wait anytime. The Nidaime's gonna jump at ya and you can have an amazing sex life!"

Sakura slapped her bestfriend's hand and pointed a finger at her while giving her the most threatening glare she could ever pull off, "I swear, pig if you continue saying something more about sex, I'm gonna pull a Kakashi on you and you'll end up having lunch on your own."

Ino just snorted and said, "Whatever, Forehead." And didn't say anything else afterwards.

"Good."

She was on her friend's flower shop since they had decided to have lunch together to catch up with each other.

Ino was fixing everything up for lunch break when she made her comment. Of course, Sakura, being the good woman between the two, denied that there was something going on between her and the Nidaime and that they were just _good friends_ and adding a ' _you shouldn't always believe the gossip vineyard, you know. All you do is fetch out some juicy gossip and not give poor Chouji the attention a good girlfriend should give.'_

They were now walking on the streets on their way towards a restaurant when Ino piped out again, "But seriously, Forehead. What's the real score between you and the Nidaime?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and answered, "We're just friends, pig. We have _friendship_. So what if we spend a lot of time together? It's what friends do. It's what you and I do all the time."

Ino scoffed but didn't comment on what she said, opting to ask instead, "But here's the ultimate question and just answer me honestly, like girl-to-girl, super serious answer, promise I won't judge. Are you satisfied being friends or do you want to be more than just friends?"

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed, suddenly thinking about the man they were just talking about.

She remained silent.

Ino looked at her and noticed her face and squealed, "Oh kami, Forehead! You're finally in love!"

She glowered at her bestfriend and through gritted teeth, she tried to deny, "Quiet, Pig! And no, I'm not!"

Ino tsked and said, "Now you're in the denial."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up, Pig!"

"You're not going to get yourself out this time, so just tell me."

"As I sai—"

"And don't lie to me or I'm gonna scream it out and the whole population of Konoha will have another juicy gossip worth enough for a whole freaking month."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Ugh!"

That's when they noticed that they were already in front of the restaurant and Sakura directly went inside and slumped into a chair while Ino just followed her languidly and took a seat herself.

Ino tried again, "Just admit it, Forehead. What's so wrong about having feelings for the Nidaime Hokage anyway?"

Sakura covered her face with both her hands as she muffled out, "Everything. Everything is what's wrong, Ino. I can't have feelings for him."

Ino crossed her arms and asked defiantly, "Why can't you have feelings for him? Who said so? Naruto? Sasuke?"

Sakura uncovered her face and said, "Of course not. They don't know and why the hell should I let them know about it? But Naruto's been getting sharp lately and Sasuke's been keeping quiet for now so I can say that he's got an inkling but is just too lazy to speak about it."

"So what's holding you back?"

Sakura sighed deeply and slumped towards the table, "I don't want another Sasuke to happen again, Ino."

Ino's eyes softened as she watched her friend straighten out and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Oh, Sakura."

"I don't want to risk it again, Ino. It had hurt even when I was just a stupid girl who was mistaking it for true love. It hurt so much and I barely recovered from it. Now that I'm big and knows how to balance everything out, my head says I can't let it happen again. And he's a very good friend, Ino. I don't want our friendship to pay the price for my unwanted feelings. It's better if I leave it this way."

Ino reached out her hand and she took it and they were silent for a moment before her friend suggested, "But what if he feels the same too, Sakura? What if he has feelings for you too and is just waiting for you to tell him? What if you're calculating this wrong?"

She took back her hand and shook her head firmly, "No he does not, Ino-pig. Why would he feel something for average and ordinary me when he can have the most amazing and beautiful woman from somewhere else?"

Ino argued informingly, "But think about it. He is spending most of his time with you. You, Sakura. He prefers to ditch his brother to go and see you at the hospital even if you're so busy with patients and desk work every single day. He hasn't interacted with a lot of people besides Tsunade-sama and the other Hokages and some other nin but always manages to slink out and find you. Tell me if I'm reading the signs wrong but from what I see, he's got feelings for you as well."

Sakura thought about it. Of course, Ino has a point but that doesn't mean that Tobirama has romantic feelings for her. Yes, they spend a lot of time with each other but that's just it. No in-betweens.

Sakura heaved a big sigh and uttered, "I don't know, Ino. My head's spinning around just thinking about it. Can we please just eat so I can return back to the hospital and bury myself with work?"

Ino gave her look and said defeatingly, "Okay, Forehead but don't tell me I was wrong when he does confess to you."

Sakura sighed dejectedly, waved for a waiter while muttering out, "Not gonna happen, Ino-pig."

Ino stared at the disheartened look of her best friend and gasped comprehensively, "You really did fall in love with him."

Sakura glowered at her and gritted out, "Yes I did, Pig. There, I didn't deny it. Are you happy now? Now keep quite because the waiter's coming this way."

Ino just beamed as she groaned.

"Now, while we wait, how about you tell me all about it? Like when it started and stuff? I promise I won't be a bitch."

Sakura gave her a look, weighting it out before speaking.

"Well, it started when..."

* * *

All of the resurrected Hokages were in a bar except for the Third who had excused himself early saying something about being an old man and having an aching back and needing to retire early for a much needed rest.

He was not that fortunate enough when his brother dragged him by the arm and said something about _'needing to relax, unwind and have fun'_ and _'spending less time with his pink-haired kunoichi and more time with him'._

Of course, he voiced out his disapproval, but his brother just turned a deaf ear on him and continued to drag him, along with the Fourth and unsurprisingly Tsunade, to the busy part of the district where it becomes lively during night time. Not wanting to argue, he hesitantly agreed and together, they went inside an establishment.

The place, to his utter amazement, was mostly comprised of shinobi, both male and female alike and less civilians. And when they were immediately seen, the people turned and paused with great surprise and before they could forget their manners, they bowed down and greeted them.

Tsunade, his ever beloved grandniece who he had learned frequently comes here when she was feeling the call for sake, shouted, "Don't mind us and return to what you're doing, brats! This is a bar, for kami's sake and we're all here for some alcohol!"

The people cheered and went on to their business while they found themselves a table and took a seat around it. Right after they were seated, a man came up their table and asked what they would like to drink. All decided for sake.

It was when the man walked away and returned immediately with lots of bottles of sake and left them to their table, did Hashirama drawled out sarcastically, "I can see that you have been setting a _great_ example to your shinobi, Tsunade."

Tsunade just shrugged nonchalantly and smirked deviously, "What can I say, Ojiji, I live to set a great example. And I couldn't pass up teaching this whole annoying lot on how to enjoy great alcohol."

"And _ditching_ duties as well, Tsunade?" he asked cynically.

"I was not teaching them that", she defended herself as she gulped down a glass of sake.

"Oh? Whose reign did it happen when really late mission reports were beginning to be submitted?"

"I thought it happened during your time when I picked up your slack, brother."

Hashirama turned to give him a chastising look while Tsunade gave off a "Ha!" and the Fourth was just scouting something.

"It was not during my time, Tobirama!"

"Then when, do you propose, did it happen, dear Aniki?"

They were silent for a moment, contemplating and then slowly but so _surely_ , turned to look at the remaining member of their group, who was looking for something they couldn't quite _place_ their hands on.

Minato, who felt their stare and caught snippets of their conversation, waved his hands in front of him, denying the assault.

"It wasn't during my time, I swear!"

Hashirama stared at him blatantly and drawled, "Ohh..?"

"I swear it wasn't during my time!"

Tsunade didn't waver her accusing stare at Minato while waving a bottle of sake in front of him, "You were a student of the perverted Toad Sage, Minato. And knowing your teacher..."

He noticed that Minato was breaking a sweat on the back of his neck but didn't say anything about it as the man defended himself profusely.

"I didn't follow Jiraiya-sensei on his escapades while doing research for his books, Tsunade-hime! I swear I didn't! But well, I can't deny the fact that I was a big fan of his works. I still am, by the way."

"Ah, so you did get _something_ from him."

He buzzed them out as they continued to bicker and blame each other and began to think about Sakura.

After having a talk with his brother about sending much stronger signs and signals, with a bit of skepticism, he tested it into action. A little bit of tucking strands of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her arm and sometimes faint touches to the hand seemed to do the trick as he noticed the continuous reddening of her face and cheeks and the stammering out of words when they would talk. As humiliating as it sounds and he was not going to tell his brother that, he was thankful for having to get to talk with him.

He was beginning to have stronger feelings for the woman after spending so much time with her. With every single day he get to be close to her, he learned more and more things concerning about her.

He was falling in love with her, which he could admit but maybe, for now, not out loud besides in the presence of the object of such affections.

But he wondered profoundly when he would break and disclose such sentiments to the woman to make her his.

"Tobirama-san."

He must have spaced out a little bit when Minato called him out. He looked at him curiously.

"Hmm?"

"I would just like to tell you that Naruto's been grumbling about 'his Sakura-chan being snatched away by that white-haired teme', which are his words, not mine. I'm just wondering how you're going to take action if he confronts you about it."

"You too? Pfft! Of course he will, you're his father for the love of kami! The brat's been pestering me about how I'm not doing anything to protect Sakura's virtue and all those shit. So tell me, granduncle, what are your plans for my pink-haired apprentice?"

They were all staring at him, waiting for his answer but he just fixed them a stare saying that they should leave it to him and answered bluntly, "It is none of your business. Both of you."

But Tsunade wouldn't give up.

"Aww, but that's my precious disciple we're talking about! You can't just dismiss it like that and give me that kind of answer!"

"Tsunade's right, otouto. Please do enlighten us. From what I have heard, Sakura-chan's teammates are quite possessive of sharing her to the male species not worthy of her affections", his brother supplied drearily.

Tobirama frowned as his eyes twitched at that last part. He was more than worthy of Sakura's feelings, he thought smugly. And he was beginning to get irritated from the nosiness of the people he was with who was, to which he would immensely assume, starting to feel the effects of the sake so he gave them a very resolved yet simple answer as he looked straight at them.

"I plan on making Haruno Sakura my woman."

* * *

"Tell me again where you are going and whom you are going with?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't tell you both. It's a classified mission."

He frowned and argued, "Nothing is too classified for me. I work with your Hokage, if you have forgotten."

"Then where were you when she gave me my mission earlier?"

"I had told you I was sparring with –"

"With Shodai-sama, I get it, you said that already. But I can't tell you. It's supposed to be classified! What part of being classified did you not get?" she asked daringly.

He glared half-heartedly at her and scooted closer to her that made her freeze.

"Tell me now", he demanded softly as he touched her face and caressed his thumb on her cheek while gazing at her with those red blazing eyes that held so much emotion.

She held her breath and felt herself blush from the attention he was giving her.

They were at her house, having just arrived from her work in the hospital. He had waited for her at her office as she finished her last patient for that day and as usual, walked her home. Then she invited him in for dinner to which he agreed. After all, this was not the first time he had had a meal with her at her home and the notion of him liking her cooking greatly pleased her. She admitted embarrassingly that she did not know how to cook at first but with the help of some people and a little cookbook, she began to learn.

And he had said that her cooking was delicious.

But now they were just sitting down (or more specifically, she was sitting down while he crouched beside her) around the dining table, finished having their meal and were peacefully having tea when she informed him of her mission tomorrow, which led to their discussion now.

She sighed infuriately and relented, "To Iwa and I'm on a team with Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei and Genma. And that is all I'm telling you."

The last name didn't bode well with him but he smirked arrogantly at her and did not withdraw his position, "No need. I'm going to find out tomorrow."

She glowered at him, face still red because of him before she pouted, saying, "Then there was really no need for you to force it out on me, you know. You could have found out all of it by tomorrow when you go to the tower."

"Aa, but I wanted to hear it directly from you", then he straightened out and looked at her wall clock. "I should be going. It is getting late and you should be well rested for your mission tomorrow."

She blinked and took a look at her wall clock too, reading that it was ten minutes till nine. It was still early for her but knowing him, he wasn't going to be held up.

She stood up from her chair and hiding her disappointment, walked him out towards the door. He was outside when he turned and gave her a calculating look.

"Pack wisely and then rest. Do not waste your time reading unnecessary reading materials."

Sakura smiled exasperatedly, rolled her eyes and said teasingly, "Hai, hai. Now go, before Shodai-sama would go ballistic."

She waved her hand and turned to get inside when a hand grasped into her arm, making her turn back towards him.

She was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong when she felt his other hand going around her waist and tugging her closer to him.

She was hugely stunned to feel his lips plant a kiss in her forehead. Her face began to heat up once again as her heart began to beat faster and her stomach suddenly felt like there were a lot of butterflies flurrying around.

As she was still processing his kiss in her forehead, the hand planted around her waist tightened for a moment and then he stepped back while directly looking at her saying, "Have a good sleep, Sakura." Then he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

She managed to utter out a 'goodnight' a little too late as she touched her forehead, still processing what he had done.

She thinks she isn't going to get a proper sleep tonight.

* * *

He went to the Hokage tower the very next day.

He directly proceeded to the Tsunade's office and opened the door without so much of a knock.

Shizune, who was inside, glanced at the door to see who had entered and was a bit shocked to see the Nidaime, then she shifted her gaze nervously towards the still sleeping Godaime Hokage, half of her body sprawled out in her table amongst all the papers and scrolls.

"Good morning, Nidaime-sama."

"Shizune", he nodded at her then he contemplated for a moment and asked, "Do you know where Tsunade had put the scroll concerning about Sakura's mission? I would like to take a look at it for a moment."

Shizune was about to tell him that it _was_ a classified mission but decided against it since he was once the Hokage and replied instead while rummaging through the shelf, "I'm not sure but I think it's here...somewhere...hmm...aha! Here we go, Nidaime-sama." Then she handed it over to him and he took it, mumbling a 'Thank you'.

An ANBU mission, and an assassination one to add. That was why she was so tight-lipped about it. But true to her word, it was in Iwa together with Hatake Kakashi, a man named Yamato and _Shiranui Genma_ and was supposed to take at least one week.

He frowned darkly at the last name and at the time scale. She also failed to mention that, but nevertheless, he cannot do anything about it anymore. He will just wait for her return.

He rolled it back and returned it to Shizune, who was trying hard waking up Tsunade but is just ignoring her and continued sleeping.

"Don't mind waking her up, Shizune. Give her another thirty minutes or so. My grandniece needs it since leading a recently recovered village is not an easy feat. Thank you for letting me see the scroll." Then he walked towards the door.

He grasped the knob, turned it and was about to go out when Shizune spoke up.

"Sakura-chan's strong, Nidaime-sama. I'm sure she'll be okay and will come back in one piece, if you don't mind a little bit of dirt and a few bruises."

He paused but did not turn around and replied, "I am confident in her abilities as a shinobi and a medic, Shizune. But I am not so sure about her being with Shiranui Genma." Then he left and closed the door.

Shizune was stunned for a moment and then muttered incredulously, "Did he just imply that he was jealous?"

"Of course he is, Shizune. As far as I know, he does not share what is his. After all, his actions speak louder than words."

Shizune whirled around in surprise, "Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

"Tsunade, are you sure there aren't any recent updates regarding Sakura's mission?"

"Little brother, you've already asked that for the last five minutes, five! You didn't even wait for at least ten minutes to ask! Just calm down, relax and wait for your beloved Sakura-chan to come back and you can welcome her with open arms!"

"You know, granduncle, I'm beginning to think that you're like the blond-haired gaki, maybe a little bit worse."

He gave the both of them the deadliest glare before gritting out, "Do not compare me to that annoying little _brat._ "

"Ohh, so you really are in good terms with Naruto-kun."

"We are not."

"But shouldn't you work on your relationship with him along with the rest of her teammates? Sakura-chan considered all of her teammates her family, you know including that Yamanaka girl. What would Sakura-chan think about you not getting along together with them? She'd think that you do not like her enough to make friends with her loved ones, otouto. Maybe she would find another ma—"

He already went outside and slammed the door behind him.

Tsunade scowled at her grandfather and uttered, "You shouldn't have said that, Ojiji."

Hashirama just gave a goofy grin, "I can't help it. He's so making it easy for me to tease him." His grin dropped and said, "It's been one week _and_ two days, Tsunade. Of course he's going to get worried and be anxious about it when the last message contained something about a deep gash in the leg and a grave injury in the stomach."

Tsunade was about to answer him when a puff of smoke appeared in her table and not a moment later, a familiar dog was distinguished. Tsunade's senses went on high alert as she noticed her grandfather tense beside her.

"Pakkun? Did something go wrong? Is the team alright?"

The dog tilted his head to the side and gruffed, "Everything is fine, Hokage-sama although I can't say the same for your apprentice. Kakashi instructed me to tell you that they are on their way back for about twenty minutes or so with an unconscious Sakura. He said he'll drop her off to the hospital first before giving in the verbal report."

Tsunade's eyes widened in panic as she looked at her grandfather who said quickly, "I'll get Tobirama" then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She stood up and rapidly strode towards the door to meet up with the returning team.

"How bad is it?"

* * *

He appeared in front of the hospital the moment his brother had found him in his office and said to him, in a panic voice, that the team Sakura was in was now returning but with the unconscious medic. Right after hearing what his brother had said, he teleported towards the hospital, knowing that his brother would be right behind him.

With his heart beating fast in his chest and a deep feeling of fear on his stomach, praying that she better be alright or he's going to hunt down the person responsible that put her in her current state, he quickly marched towards the front desk and growled lowly, "What room is Haruno Sakura admitted in?"

The receptionist in-charge squeaked in surprise and stuttered out, "R-R-Room 108."

He left the moment he heard her and walked towards the said room, not noticing how his brother tilted his head a little bit and said sorry and thank you and quickly caught up with him.

He found the room and without preamble, opened the door to see Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato inside surrounding the bed where an unconscious Sakura is lying.

He swiftly got closer to her side, caressed her head while he assessed her. Aside from the bandage in her hands, everything was looking fine. She was breathing normally and she was here.

He turned to look at Tsunade grimly and rumbled out, "What happened?"

Tsunade shook her head and answered, "Nothing really. She's just unconscious due to chakra depletion and all she needs is a much deserved rest."

"What about the bandages?"

"Chakra burns. She must have lost her gloves somewhere along the mission when she was fighting, along with the continuous use healing chakra."

He sighed in relief and returned his attention to Sakura, hands still on her hair.

His brother asked Tsunade worriedly, "So she is going to be fine?"

Tsunade nodded and reassured them, especially the team and most importantly, her granduncle, "She will be. She's got a few scratches and superficial wounds but she's going to live. I'd advised to let her stay here for another day and then she can go home to recuperate." She turned to Kakashi and Yamato, "I'm going to check on you two as well. Genma is already in another hospital room, being checked by Shizune so I'd expect you'd do the same."

Kakashi and Yamato nodded obediently, not wanting to be beaten up by the Hokage just right after arriving from a mission.

"Kakashi, I would like to hear the rest of your report in my office right after this. Come on, everybody out."

"I will stay here."

Tsunade glowered at her granduncle for a moment but she knew he wouldn't budge so she sighed in defeat and stated annoyingly, "Fine, the rest of you, out. Kakashi, if I don't find you on the opposite side of this room by the time I get back, I'm going to tie you up in a hospital bed and take you off the mission roster for three shitting months. Same goes for you Yamato!" then she went out.

Kakashi sighed dejectedly and mumbled out, "I wouldn't oppose to the tying thing, but the setting's just not that romantic and sexy. Oh well", he gave a soft look towards Sakura and gave a measuring look towards the Nidaime before bowing down and said, "Nidaime-sama," and walked towards the door.

Yamato gave the Nidaime a bow and followed his senpai.

Hashirama gave his brother a tap on the shoulder for comfort and went outside as well.

He got a chair and put it beside her bed and sat on it, clutching Sakura's bandaged hand on his own and thinking about how terrified he had been when he learned about her condition. He was greatly frightened and the sharp feeling in the pit of his stomach when he merely thought about something bad happening to her did not disappear. The thought of her being hurt, for one, did not bode well to him so he was going to have a talk with her after she wakes up.

For now, he would just have to wait.

* * *

"Sakura, take it easy, rest and you're off the mission roster for four days. No using of chakra for at least two days and then after, not _during_ , that just take it slow in storing chakra in your seal. And don't worry, the same goes for the rest of the team. You all deserve some nice break. And if I ever see your face in the hospital within your recovering period, well, you know the drill."

Sakura rolled her eyes but said, "Yes shishou, I know. And thank you. I can go home now, right?"

"Yeah, so get your pretty ass out of here or I'll let my granduncle haul it out for ya!"

"Shishou!" Her face went beet red while taking a peek to the man beside her who was frowning and glaring at Tsunade.

The Hokage just laughed wickedly, dismissed her with the wave of her hand and strolled off, intending to go back to her office to leech off some of her well-hidden special sake.

Sakura was getting discharged today, like what Tsunade had said. After spending two days in the hospital, she was more than ready to go home. She liked the hospital, she thought, but as the doctor and not the patient.

Not minding the hovering hand of the man beside her, she hopped out of bed and was given by a chastising look from Tobirama.

"Take it easy", he chided off.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and said, "I'm fine. It was just drained chakra and some minor burns. It wasn't that serious."

"But it does not mean that you should be careless about it."

Sakura just sighed in defeat and admonished, "Fine, fine." Then her eyes twinkled and she smiled giddily, "Now, let's go. I want to get home as soon as possible."

They walked towards the door, went outside and closed it after. They sauntered towards the entrance and stayed a while since she was being held up by some of her workmates and mostly her students as Tobirama went ahead and waited outside the doors.

As soon as he was out of earshot, a student squealed and asked her but kept her tone down just in case, "Haruno-sensei, are you and Nidaime-sama in a relationship?"

Sakura's face went red and disputed hotly, "Of course not! Where did you hear that?" _'If she tells me she heard it from Ino-pig, I'm going to find that girl and skin her alive.'_

Her student giggled and answered "Oh nothing, sensei! It's just that you are so close together and he's been fetching you here at the hospital and we wondered if you were going out already. You and Nidaime-sama would make a really, really, _really_ wonderful pair, Haruno-sensei!"

Sakura blushed even more, took a quick look at the man and said, "Thank you for the compliment, Fumiko but we aren't like that. And get your mind out of the gutter, everyone", she gave a scolding look at her students before adding, "We're friends and friends spend time with each other, okay? Now, I better get going or Tsunade-shishou will have my head. Remember, focus on your work and don't gossip so much. I'll see you guys after four days."

She waved them goodbye and walked towards the doors and went out. She came closer to Tobirama and gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry that went long."

Tobirama shook his head, seized her arm (to which she blushed again) and they began to walk to her house, "It's fine. You were gone for too long and was admitted right after you arrived so it is understandable that they were concerned of you."

She hummed before saying, "Yeah, maybe", then she added, "Why don't we eat outside for tonight? I think it would be great."

"That is acceptable."

"Alright. Where do you want to eat? Chouji said something about this new restaurant that serves really good food. Should we try it out?"

She turned to look at him to see him nod in assent. He turned to look at her and she gave him a gentle smile and said, "I'm glad to be home."

His look turned soft,tightened his hold on her and gave back a small smile, to which she held her breath, and replied, "And me as well, Sakura."

Her heart skipped a beat and they continued to walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

It was dark the moment they arrived at her house. With the moon on its full circle and the starts shining brightly, she opened her door and entered, knowing that he would follow her.

She heard the click of the door closing and without turning back, she asked, "Would you like to ha— "

She stopped suddenly when she felt arms wrapped around her. She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise as her heart began to beat faster. She tried to turn around to look at him but he tightened his hold on her, holding her in place. Instead, he rested his head on her neck that made her freeze and her heart beat faster.

With her cheeks holding a blush she managed to ask him, "Tobirama-san?"

"Hold still. I'm going to tell you something", he mumbled out while the breath being expelled from his mouth tickled her and sent wild sensations that made her body slightly go mad.

She swallowed and nodded.

She felt him withdrew his head and set it atop her own. She held her breath as he tightened his hold on her and loosened it, but not enough for her to break loose. So instead, she waited.

And she did not need to wait any longer. But when he spoke, she did not expect it.

"I love you."

Her breath hitched as her eyes widened even more. She could not believe what he had just said!

" _What?"_

She heard him took in some air and repeated, more firmly, "I love you. Is that so hard to believe?"

She sputtered and tried to wriggle out of him, just so she could look at him. But he tightened his hold on her and wouldn't budge.

She stammered out incredulously, "Hard to believe? Yes, yes it is!" then she wriggled some more but the same thing happened, "And would you please let go of me?"

He sighed and said, "No. You'll run once I let go of you. And I can't let that happen. Now answer me, why is it so hard to believe that I fell in love with you?"

She choked and began to tremble against him. She could feel her heart drumming against her chest and she's sure that he could feel it too.

But then...

She sighed deeply. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe she's just overthinking too much. But whatever this is, she's gonna give it a go and well, they'll just have to see where this could take them.

"Sakura, answer me."

She became mindful of the person hugging from behind her. She took a deep breath, exhaled it and then said, "Let go of me, _Tobirama._ And I promise I won't run away."

She felt him stiffen up behind her, but only for moment before he loosened his hold on her, but not completely letting her go as his hands stayed on her waist.

She turned around and faced him. Now that she was looking right at him, she could see many emotions swirling in his eyes, both the negative and the positive. But above all, she could see the most obvious one.

Love.

She smiled gently at him and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned onto it, wanting to let all overthinking capacity shut down and just _feel_.

"Tobirama, look at me."

He opened his eyes and looked straight at her, seeing something in those eyes that she didn't like so she started,

"You asked me why it's so hard to believe that you love me. It's because I can't understand how you can love me, a great man such as yourself and the Nidaime, no less. You know me so well already, and you know I have my insecurities as well. I don't think that greatly of myself after all the good things I had done, even after I got strong. You might see me as a strong woman, the one who survived in a war and recovered, just like the rest of the villagers. But behind all that, I'm still the girl who was bullied and who was teased because I have a big forehead, who was once considered weak and was put in a team full of promising talents, who was left behind when the teammates I treated as family decided to leave me. I have my insecurities, Tobirama, because at first I couldn't cope up with all of them. I have my insecurities when the first boy I thought I loved left me on the bench. It gave me a thought that maybe I'm not a reason good enough for my teammates to stay, even if he doesn't return my feelings. That's why I wondered what you saw in me that made you love me. You're a very great man, Tobirama and I'm just an ordinary woman. I wondered what made you love me when you can have the greatest woman you can ever have. After all, why would you settle for less when you can have so much more?"

Tobirama gazed at her understandingly. He knew that the woman in front of him was a woman full of insecurities and all he needs to do is abate her and make this woman, the woman he loves, understand him.

So, he reached for her cheek as well, caressed it and began, "Do not belittle yourself just because you were placed with a team full of potential. Remember that the Third does not randomly place people in a team just because he feels that is the right place. He knows your potential, Sakura. It was not an accident when the Third put you on Hatake Kakashi's team, nor was it randomly picked. He knew that you could keep the team together, make it stick with each other and bond. It may not have worked that long, with the Uchiha defecting, but you still had Uzumaki and the Hokage became your teacher. It just took time for you to fully know your strengths and your weaknesses. With your training under Tsunade, you knew where you truly belonged and started to hone it. I know you have a lot of insecurities, but you managed to get through it. We all have insecurities, others just managed to hide it really well for people to pick up. And you are not an ordinary woman. I would not have noticed you and fell in love with you if you were anything but ordinary. And lastly," he wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, drew his head closer to her and when they were only centimeters apart, he added lovingly, "Why would I search for the greatest woman when all I've ever wanted is right in front of me?"

Then he kissed her, full of love and ardour.

She responded right away, closed her eyes and kissed him back with the same intensity. Her arms went around his neck and felt his one hand spread across her back while the other one tightened her hold in her waist, bringing her closer, drinking her, molding her to him. She tousled up his hair, to which he groaned as he nipped her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she granted him without a doubt. He began to explore the cavern and she gave out a moan, finding his tongue and battling him for dominance. She felt that her body was caught on fire, her mind went overdrive because of the sensations he was giving her, her emotions running wild, heart drumming faster against her chest and the fluttering sensation in her stomach was back. Her knees began to tremble below her but Tobirama held her upright and so tightly she was giving most of her weight to him.

Without stopping the kiss, he backed her up against the wall, caging her, devouring her. They put everything they felt into that one kiss and they made up the most of it. When both needed air, they broke apart, gasped some air and closed the gap between them again. This time though, it was tantalizingly slow, taking their time with each other, her hands gone to his back while his' were taking alternating paths from her back to her sides and all over again.

They broke apart and panted for air. He rested his forehead against hers, opened his eyes and looked at her and when he could catch up his breath, he gasped out, "Say it. I need to hear you say it, Sakura."

She opened her eyes, making him see what she was deeply feeling for him, baring it all out but gasped out nonetheless,

"I love you. I love you, Tobirama. And I'm not letting you go unless you want me to."

He planted a short yet passionate kiss at her mouth before saying, "And I love you too, Sakura. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She drew back a little to look at him properly and when he was looking back at her, she smiled tenderly and engulfed him in a warm and tight embrace to which he returned fervently.

He tightened his hold on her before letting her go.

She did the same, and with the smile she had, she asked, "How about staying for a little while and have some tea?"

He smirked at her before giving her a kiss in her forehead and hummed, "Yes, that would be great."

Her smile widened, grabbed his hand and dragged her towards the dining room.

She felt happy. And didn't think that her day would end up like this. But she wouldn't complain though. She's perfectly happy of what happened and where she is right now. She wouldn't change it for the world.

But then, there's a nagging feeling at the back of her head and she remembered something.

She turned to look at him and gave him a teasing look.

"You do realize that my teammates will hunt you down for this, especially Naruto. But don't worry, I'll back you up when you accidentally killed either one of them."

She laughed when his face contorted unpleasantly but joined her as he gave off a low chuckle.

* * *

"I think that's it for now. We will continue with the rest tomorrow. I need to consult with the Council about this first. Kami knows they _need_ to know everything that's been going on in the village."

They were in Tsunade's office, discussing political and other matters regarding the village. Of course, the village still has the new Elders but they didn't do anything drastic about anything nowadays, not after what happened with Danzo. Still, it would not hurt that all the Hokage would consult with one another once in a while. After all, protecting and letting the village nourish was their common objective.

He was just getting out if his seat when his grandniece stopped him.

His brother gave them each a look before going outside together with the rest of the Hokage.

He turned around to look at her and saw her folding her arms on top of her table and looked at him seriously, adopting the look that made shinobi cringe and rack up their brain for something they did wrong.

Too bad for her, it did not work for him. He developed that look.

He looked at her inquiringly, silently telling her that he wasn't the least intimidated so she should spill it out so he can go.

"Hmm?"

"You were with Sakura last night, weren't you?"

"Are you sure that it's me you want to have _the_ talk, _Tsunade_?"

She waved her hand in front of her and shrugged, "Don't get so defensive, granduncle. I'm just asking you where you were last night, although the answer's pretty much obvious."

"Then why do you still ask?"

She leaned back her chair, crossed her arms in her chest and answered, "I wanted to hear it verbally. Grandfather and I had this bet last night when you did not return around ten, so we assumed that you stayed with my pink-haired apprentice." Then her eyes twinkled and waggled her eyebrows, "So tell me, granduncle, you didn't do anything _backbreaking_ and exhausting last night, did you?"

He sighed infuriately and admonished her, "You know better than getting into bets with Aniki when you don't have the...luck for winning. And to answer your question, we did not do anything besides talking and having tea. Do not become a pervert like the Fourth and his sensei, Tsunade."

She threw her hands up in the air and screeched, "Dammit! You sure you didn't?"

He gave her a look to get her mind out of the gutter and act like a demure woman instead.

She groaned and said irately, "I can't believe I lost that! I was so sure you couldn't handle the beast within you and would have jumped at her the moment you had her alone!"

"Do not be so vulgar about it, Tsunade."

She slumped in her chair depressingly and in defeat. She mumbled out, with her face flat on the table, "I'll just find some way to convince Ojiji about letting me off the hook." Then she straightened out and grinned wildly, "I'm his most favorite granddaughter. I'm sure he'll let me off."

Then she laughed manically.

Tobirama, not wanting to stick around to see his grandniece lose it, began to walk towards the door. Before he could open it, however, he heard Tsunade speak again, but this time, with seriousness, "You do know what you're doing, right?"

He looked at straight in the eye and said without a beat, "Of course."

"Then, you would know that you should take care of her well or a lot will be after your head."

He raised his eyebrow and asked nonchalantly, "Are you trying to _scare_ me, Tsunade?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying so that you can look after your back when you decided to let little Sakura-chan cry."

This time, it was he who waved a dismissive hand and said firmly, "I'm sure I could handle it and I would not do anything that could make Sakura unhappy."

She looked at him, trying to find some falsehoods in his eyes. He gave her none and when she saw that, she gave him a smile and said, "Take care of her, granduncle. She deserves it. And if it helps, you have my blessing."

He smirked at her and answered confidently, "You know me, Tsunade. I take really good care of what is importantly mine." Then he opened the door and went outside. But before closing it he added, "And thank you", then he closed it.

* * *

After dropping off shortly in his office to leave off some things, he looked the door and went outside the Hokage tower to make way towards Ichiraku Ramen, where she told him she would be with her teammates.

He took his time walking, nodding his head off to the people who greeted him and at the same time, thinking about what Tsunade had said to him.

It wasn't long, however when he could see the famous food store. He walked a bit faster, wanting to see his cherry blossom and hold her. When he was closer, he could hear snippets of the conversation happening inside and he could make out the voice he wanted to hear so much, as well as the voices of her teammates.

"But, Sakura-chan! He's gonna steal you away from us! He's got that mean look and-and I still don't like him for you!"

It was Minato's kid, the Uzumaki brat.

He heard someone scoff in disbelief and he assumed it was Sakura.

He assumed right when she argued after him, "Just because you don't like him, Naruto doesn't mean you could have a say in my love life. I like him just fine and we're together and you can't do anything about it."

"Ugly's right, Dickless. Why are you making such a fuss about it? If Ugly's happy with him, then why are you trying to stop her and make her sad instead? I thought you explained to me that relationships make people happy. Or did I get it wrong?" It was the former member of Root, Sai.

"Thank you, Sai! See Naruto, even Sai understood! And by the way, you're not wrong. Being in a relationship with the one you love is one of the many reasons that make people happy. Now, Naruto. Why can't you just be happy about it and then we can move on and you get to enjoy your ramen?"

"B-B-But Sakura-chan—"

"Shut up, dobe. You're making this really difficult for her and for us. Do you want to get punched out all the way to Suna?" That was the Uchiha.

"You shut up, teme! And it's alright because Sakura-chan's under strict orders from Baa-chan that no using of chakra!"

He heard a yelp (presumably Naruto) and heard someone uttered boredly, "You should not have said that, dobe."

"Dickless No. Two is right, Dickless. You said the wrong thing."

Someone growled angrily but before it could say something, Sakura called out, "For once, let's be civilized adults and talk about this without the insults! Naruto, you baka! I love him and you can't do anything about it anymore so suck it up! Sai, stop calling Naruto and Sasuke dickless! They do not lack of the said anatomy so try another thing that's a bit...you know, wholesome. Or better yet, don't start with the insults! And Sasuke, Kami! I thought you were the most mature one!" She then groaned and added, "Kami, I'm surrounded by childish idiots!"

Before any on them could reply, he made himself known by saying, "Sakura."

All of them turned to look at him, giving him all kinds of look. But he did not care, he was just set on looking at the one person he wanted to see.

Her face widened a bit before giving him a smile and hopped off her seat. She went closer to him and gave him a hug. He returned the gesture and a hissing sound was heard somewhere beside him.

"I missed you."

"Ah."

"Let go of her, you white-haired teme!" It was Naruto.

He looked at him and saw him point a finger at him. Sakura groaned, again and annoyingly, she was about to speak when he tightened his hold on her, silencing her. She glanced at him questioningly but he was looking at the three men in front of him.

He answered Naruto, "I will not. Sakura already explained everything so there is no need for you to force her something that she does not like. Why are you so against this?"

Naruto just bristled and started. Surprisingly, the rest of her teammates just kept silent.

"Y-You're gonna hurt her! You're gonna leave her and make her cry and you're gonna hurt her, dammit!"

"Naruto!" It was Sakura who exclaimed.

"If I promise you I will not do all the things that you have mentioned, will you let this go?" he reasoned out. He could very well taunt him and pick out a fight. But picking fights was a child's play and he is a grown man so he decided to talk about this in the most none-brawling kind of way. After all, he got his point and this was just like another Tsunade, minus the gambling and the talking seriously part.

Naruto spluttered out in disbelief. He could see that he was expecting a fight and to just get him to agree into something that's the main point of this argument was unpredictable.

He could see that the kid was trying to weigh it out. Then Naruto nodded.

He nodded as well and said unyieldingly, "Then I promise."

Sakura sighed in relief. Thank kami, this went well.

Until he opened his mouth again.

"But I could not say the same for you as the next Hokage. You are not suited to handle a village with your brash attitude and reckless behavior. You need years of training and practice for proper etiquette and manners."

"He's right, Dickless."

"Hn."

"Shut up, you assholes! Y-Y-You, white-haired teme! I'm gonna bring you down and punch you and be the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

She sighed in surrender, knowing that with these kind of people around, her life wouldn't be plain and bleak.

It was a good thing that she was a medic.

 _Oh well_ , she thought contently as she watched the people in front of her bicker like children. Her important people, as well as the man beside her.

She looked at him and when he noticed her, he turned his gaze at her.

She smiled lovingly and she mouthed, _I love you._

He gave a small smile only she could see and tightened his hold on her, silently telling her about his feelings for her as well. She understood.

And her life couldn't get any better.

* * *

Well, that's that :) Whatcha think?

P.S Fumiko the student is a new character, so don't rack up your brain thinking where I got this :D But if there was a Fumiko in Naruto, it's all accidental :)

Anyways, that's that :) if you want, you can leave a review :)) I could use some tips.

Thank you very much and take care :D


End file.
